


BUTTERFLY

by SatsukiKage



Category: Kingsman (Movies)
Genre: BDSM, Chinese Language, M/M, Punishment
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-26
Updated: 2019-11-26
Packaged: 2021-02-25 03:41:06
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,528
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21570223
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SatsukiKage/pseuds/SatsukiKage
Summary: Harry在重新上岗之后犯了一些错误，Eggsy决定用两个人都能接受的方式惩罚他。创作于2017.11.02
Relationships: Harry Hart | Galahad/Gary "Eggsy" Unwin
Comments: 1
Kudos: 6





	BUTTERFLY

当Eggsy的手指划过Harry赤裸的后背时，Harry忍不住战栗。

他赤身裸体跪在柔软的羊毛地毯上，唯一被布料覆盖的地方却是他的眼睛。他的双手被绑在面前，棉质的红绳并不结实，但他不被允许挣脱开。他沉默的跪在那里，安静等待着Eggsy的惩罚。而造成这一切的原因都是因为他的食言。

“我很抱歉，Eggsy。”

“你不该向我道歉。”声音措不及防地从他的耳畔传来的。Eggsy把气息隐藏的很好，Harry甚至没有察觉到Eggsy什么时候变得离他如此近。他能想象出他的小狼崽俯下身站他背后，左手还拿着那杯喝了一半的马提尼，右手描摹着他后背的伤口。Eggsy离他的脖颈如此近，甚至一张口就能咬住他脆弱的颈动脉，“你该对你自己感到抱歉。”

“那么，Harry。”Eggsy温热的气息喷洒在Harry的耳畔，“你想要什么，糖果还是鞭子？”

Harry咬着唇没有说话。

在黄金圈事件之后，Harry和Eggsy关于Harry是否该继续出任务而大吵了一架。Eggsy认为Harry理所应当成为Author，如果他还要上前线，他就把Harry锁在地下室一辈子不让他出来。而Harry则坚持与其让他在会议室坐着、和那些官僚主义打交道，他更宁愿挨枪子。最后他们达成了协议，Eggsy可以让Harry出任务，而条件是Harry能保证自己不让自己受伤。老骑士理所当然答应了。

而其结果就是，Harry安全的回来了，带着后背的刀伤。

“Harry，成为我的王吧。”Eggsy的声音里带着虔心的忠诚。

“我是Galahad，不是Medrawt，Eggsy。我对成为Author没有丝毫的兴趣。”

“所以你选择鞭子。”

Eggsy说，声音里并没有怒意。已经趋近成熟的Dom温热的指尖轻轻滑过他长出新肉的伤口，Harry绷直了背，他无法知道下一秒落在他身上的会是什么。但事实是什么都没有，Eggsy走到了他的面前，Harry听到Eggsy的脚步停在了离他几米的地方，布料与皮革摩擦，Eggsy坐到了沙发上，这里他可以正面看到Harry的一切。

“自己扩张，Galahad，但不许安慰自己。”

多半是因为刚刚Harry的话，Eggsy选择用Harry的代号称呼他。而Harry对此满腹怨言却没有说一句话。他躺在地毯上，挺起腰，平时Eggsy会贴心的在他的腰下塞一个靠垫，但这次他只听到了不远处传来翻书的声音。Harry知道多半Eggsy只是想制造一些他被冷落的假象，但他还是忍不住将腿张开，好让自己的Dom清楚的看到含住自己手指的穴口。张合的穴口像是在期望着更多，软肉在Harry的动作下暴露在空气中，以及Eggsy的眼下。

他不被允许触碰自己的敏感点，也不被允许触摸自己的阴茎，只好按压自己的括约肌，好让自己快点放松下来。Harry从喉咙里发出几声喘息，在身体又加了一根手指。他分开双指，为了更快地扩张，也为了挑逗面前呼吸变得明显的Dom。Eggsy或许已经对支配轻车熟路，但在房事方面，他和Harry比起来还是年轻许多。

Harry的手腕被棉绳磨得有些泛红，绳子因为他的双手被捆在一起无可避免的触碰到他的三角区。Harry忍不住抬起腰，他的顶端已经无可抑制的吐出液体，三根手指在他的体内肆虐，Harry努力抑制住压向自己敏感点的冲动。他的呼吸变得沉重，而Eggsy那边翻书的声音早就停止。不知是不是幻觉，但他总感觉能感受到Eggsy炙热的视线贴在他身上。

“停下。坐起来。”

Eggsy的声音犹如特赦。Harry将手指从身体里拿出来，他的穴口足够柔软，但仍旧干涩。他摇摇晃晃的坐起来，腰部有些酸麻，但还能够忍受。

布料和皮革的摩擦声再次响起。Harry能听到Eggsy走向他，停在了他的面前。冰凉的液体忽然落在他的阴茎上，Harry被激得颤抖，咬着唇没有出声。润滑剂顺着他的柱体从大腿根流下，润湿了他的下体。而与之相对的，是Eggsy温热的手。Eggsy触碰了一下Harry的囊袋，用手指包裹住他的柱体。仅仅如此，Harry便忍不住呻吟出声。

但Eggsy的手很快离开了。Harry发出不满的哼声，而Eggsy毫不留情的拍在他的臀部，又一次激起他的呻吟。

“别忘了你还在受罚，Galahad。现在拿起你面前的东西。”

他在黑暗中向前摸索，碰到了一个塑料制品。他将它拿起来，才发现那是个假阴茎。Harry像被烫到一般缩了缩手指，但是依然将它拿在了手中。

“我不想要这个，Eggsy。”

“这可不是绅士求人的方法。”Eggsy现在的声音在Harry听来不能再混蛋了，“把你手上的东西插进自己身体。”

“Eggsy，Please……”

“不要让我重复第二遍。”

尽管老绅士的声音有如低沉的座钟让人心动，但仍敲不响年轻人的新房。假阴茎上涂上了润滑剂，Harry只能捏着他的根部，慢慢的塞进自己的身体。进入时并不困难，假阴茎的尺寸并不粗大，但依旧填满了Harry的身体。Harry在完全放进去之后松了口气，他双腿大开，瘫软地躺在地毯上，将自己完全暴露在Eggsy面前。

“别让它掉出来。”

Harry没来得及意识到Eggsy话里的意思，便下意识夹紧了自己了的身体。体内的假阴茎毫无征兆地震动起来，猛烈的快感让一直被吊在性欲边缘的Harry迸发出沙哑的呻吟。他的腰猛地挺起，又无力的放松。塑料制品往外滑了几分，刚好蹭过Harry的前列腺。Harry呻吟着，下意识扭动腰部，他也不知道是摆脱它比较轻松，还是让它进到更里面比较轻松，但有什么抵上了假阴茎的根部，顶着它让它在Harry的体内转动，Harry的身体弹跳着，射精的冲动涌上他的大脑。

“Eggsy……”

“还不行。”

一个冰凉光滑的东西压在Harry的性器上，他花了一秒才用自己混沌的大脑意识到那是Eggsy的脚尖。皮鞋的表面压在他敏感的马眼，粗糙的边缘摩擦着他的囊袋。Harry的呻吟变成呜咽，他的身体战栗得像得了疟疾，仅剩的一点理智全被他用来阻止自己高潮。

“求你，PLEASE！Eggsy！”

“直到你认错为止，Harry。”Eggsy的声音依旧听起来那么无情，Harry发出一声呜咽，因为Eggsy又一次压着假阴茎让它在Harry的身体里转了起来。

“我不该食言，不该勉强自己出任务。”

“不，不只是如此。”Eggsy拉着Harry的头将他拽了起来，他的气息吐在Harry的唇角，“让我给你点提示。例如你的刀伤？”

Harry叹了口气，虽然在他的颤抖下更像是喘息：“我很抱歉，Eggsy，他只是……”

Harry在营救人质的时候看到那个男孩的眼睛，和他的男孩以前一样的眼睛，有些迟疑、却不恐惧，眼睛里充斥着希望，仿佛天上的星辰，渺小却无法忽视。他替男孩松了绑，将小刀交给男孩，让男孩把其他人质松绑之后顺着消防通道逃出去，尽管他的任务并不包括营救人质，只包括拿下恐怖分子头领的人头。男孩听他的话做了，他确实松绑了所有的人质，却回过头，在Harry打算悄无声息用子弹射穿恐怖分子的头时将匕首深深地刺入他的后背。

斯德哥尔摩综合征，他应该预想到的。Harry看着男孩奋不顾身挡在恐怖分子面前，那眼神和Eggsy曾经挡在他面前的表情一样。他努力将Eggsy的脸甩出脑海，用子弹送男孩和恐怖分子一起下了地狱。

“他只是……”

“太像我了？”Eggsy在他迟疑时替他补完了下半句，“Harry，我是你唯一的蝴蝶，别把我和别人弄混。”

“当然你是。”Harry的吐息不平稳，却真诚，“你是我的唯一，Eggsy，我爱你。”

毫无花样的情话像是棒球的直球击中了Eggsy的心口，Eggsy低声咒骂了一声，迫不及待的吻上Harry的唇，空出来的手套弄几下Sub被冷落已久的性器。Harry终于如愿的迎来了他的高潮，他毫不压抑自己的呻吟，靠在Eggsy的肩头，一股脑倾泻而出。

Harry脱力的被Eggsy抱在怀里。Eggsy摘下了他的眼罩，温柔的亲吻着他受伤的左眼。Harry在Eggsy把体内的塑料制品拿出来时舒了口气，他用完好的眼睛看着他的男孩，吻吻男孩的唇角。

“或许我能为我的表现索要些奖励，主人？”

“天哪，Harry。”Harry知道Eggsy永远忍耐不了自己叫他“主人”，Eggsy也确实印证了这一点。Eggsy将他直接横抱而起，毫不绅士地踢开卧室的门。

“你明天别想下床了。”Eggsy将他压在床上时恶狠狠的说。

“我想我罪有应得。”

而回应Eggsy的是Harry恢复从容的微笑。

fin.


End file.
